


hook, line, and sinker

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Red String of Fate, adam is with cinder emerald and mercury as a team, blake and adam are like bffs in this. also its an everyones good au, blake can see the red string of fate, monochrome is briefly mentioned, outsider pov, their CEAM btw lol i couldnt come up with anything better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: blake can see the red string of fate. of course this means she'll help her best friend connect with his soulmate, even if he keeps denying it.





	hook, line, and sinker

Blake could see the red string of fate for as long as she could remember. She always thought it was normal for everyone to be able to see it, at least until she brought it up with her family.

It was a simple question, “Why does it take everyone so long to find their soulmate if there’s a string to guide them?”.

She couldn’t remember the context, all she remembered was her mother’s surprised face before she span on her heel to run and get Ghira.

So ever since then she realized that no, it was not normal to see a glowing red string on people’s fingers. It was fine though, it never really bothered Blake.

At least, not until she noticed how her best friend (practically brother), Adam Taurus, had a string, too.

She worried about it for a while before confronting him, and he promised her that no matter what happens, he’d still be her friend.

It reassured her.

So there they were, both Blake and Adam attending Beacon, the school for huntsmen in training.

The red string faded into the background for Blake, just like a decoration. It was there, she just never paid it any mind.

After initiation (and lots of yelling), the team was set. Team RWBY, with a young girl by the name of Ruby Rose as the leader.

It took Blake a day to notice that the rest of her team did have the string, each leading off to somewhere.

Blake was tempted to follow the strings. She really was. But she’s better than that, it’s not like she’s going to stalk her teammate’s strings of all things.

“You can’t just play matchmaker with them, they’re your teammates.” Adam would tell her, almost amused. Every time she would huff and keep her face the book that always seemed to be in her hands.

“It could be fun, though. C’mon, you could help me.” She’d joke with him, and each time he’d laugh and just continue reading, mumbling about how she’s going to get into hot water sooner or later.

Sometimes Blake would get distracted by the string, studying the way it flows through the air during class.

She’d watch her teammate’s strings, too. Yang’s string went out the window, somewhere.

Ruby’s string went out of the class doors and Weiss’s string connected to Blake’s.

You’d think Blake would panic at seeing her soulmate, but nope.

She just calmly accepted it, she was so used to seeing people’s strings come together that it didn’t even phase her when she could finally see where her string was tied to.

She’d act on it when she wanted to.

Blake couldn’t think of who Yang’s soulmate could be, but she knows it’s no one at the school. Her string was strained, as if her soulmate was far away.

Ruby’s string was loose, as if her partner was nearby. That always interested Blake, but of course she never acted on it.

It wasn’t until lunch when RWBY and JNPR were eating together with CEAM nearby.

Like habit, Blake’s eyes followed the strings that were floating in the air, until somehow her eyes landed on Adam’s finger.

Usually that wouldn’t be odd, but Blake could of sworn she was following someone else’s string. Shrugging it off as just getting confused on which string goes to where, she chose to follow Adam’s string.

It wasn’t that hard to follow, just a few small loops here and there, but somehow she ended up looking at Ruby’s string.

It was weird. Blake didn’t get lost that easily, but for some reason she just couldn’t focus on a string.

And then it hit her.

Blake choked on the tea she was drinking and she had to push her book out of the way as she coughed.

She felt Yang hitting her on the back trying to keep her from choking.

She heard a lot of voices asking her if she was alright (which normally would of bothered her sensitive hearing) but she didn’t mind.

Once Blake stopped she just waved it off, and when everyone stopped looking at her she shot a glance at Adam.

He met her gaze and sighed. He already knew what it meant.

(that signature ‘we need to talk’ look)

There’s always a five minute break between classes. Five minutes after lunch, five minutes after Remnant History, five minutes after Dust Studies.

So Blake only had five minutes to talk to Adam about… that. Which meant no time to lose.

As soon as the bell rang, Blake had grabbed Adam as inconspicuous as possible and bolted for the halls.

“Blake! Blake what is this about?!” Adam didn’t quite yell, but he was still loud as he tripped over his feet while Blake power-walked. “Blake!”

The cat faunus pulled him off into a small hallway that wasn’t really used (thank the gods Ozpin for some reason had a lot of hallways in his school) and watched the students walking through the main hall until most of them had left.

Blake pulled out her scroll to check the time. She had four minutes.

“You won’t believe this.” She didn’t really know how to start. Adam had just stared at her, huffing.

“Okay Blake, what won’t I believe?”

“Your string.” She pointed to his finger even though he couldn’t see it. Adam just stared at his finger, obviously not understanding. “Your string, idiot.”

“What about it?”

“I found the opposite end of the string.”

Adam stood there, his gaze stuck to his finger. “Seriously?”

Blake only nodded. Pulling out her scroll, she checked the time again. Two minutes, they had to get going. “Let’s get to class.” She suggested, already walking out of the corridor. Before she left Adam had grabbed her blazer sleeve, causing her to turn around.

“Wait, with who? What? Are you sure?” Blake just nodded as she started walking into the main corridor with Adam trailing behind her.

“We can make it if we jog.” She told him, though he didn’t seem to care about class.

“Blake. Blake who was it? Are you sure you saw that right? Blake?” Adam kept asking the entire way to the classroom. Before they walked in, Blake turned around to face him.

“Don’t act awkward. It’s Ruby.” And then she turned around and walked in, leaving Adam in the doorway. It took him a second to regain his composure, but once he did he followed Blake’s path and went to go sit with his team while Blake went to her’s.

All throughout class Blake could feel Adam glaring daggers at her. She would even turn around glance at him sometimes.

Each time she could tell he looked angry. Not the ‘i’m obviously angry’ type angry, just Adam’s angry.

A slightly furrowed brow, barely hunched shoulders as his eyes stared off at the thing that made him angry. Which happened to be Blake in this situation.

Her ears twitched multiple times throughout class, reminding her that Adam was staring.

When there was about fifteen minutes left, she practically felt how Adam’s gaze would shift between her and (she assumed) Ruby.

The bell rang.

“Alright kids, that’s the end of today’s lecture. Remember that essay is due next week. Or not, I don’t really care.” Mr. Torchwick finished his lecture as his assistant, Ms. Neo, wrote the essay due date on his whiteboard.

Yang bounced up, throwing her arms into the air and turning to her teammates as they gathered their things.

Weiss was calmly grabbing her notes and grumbling on about Ruby falling asleep.

“She did?” Blake asked, dumbfounded.

“Obviously! She was almost snoring!” Weiss complained, her sideways ponytail swishing around.

Ruby giggled, the drowsiness clear now that she was talking. “Sorry… I didn’t sleep good last night.”

Weiss huffed, turning to Blake. “How did you not notice? With _those_ ” She motioned to Blake’s bow “I thought you could pick up on a lot of noises? Like how Nora was laughing in the dorm across from us a few nights ago.” The Schnee questioned.

Blake chose to roll her eyes and ignore Weiss’s insensitive comment. She was still learning about the faunus, what to say and what not to say.

The cat faunus would have to talk to her about it later.

“I guess I was just busy listening to the actual lecture.” Blake shrugged.

“Really? Then can you tell me what we went over later? ‘Cause I have no idea.” Yang asked. Weiss groaned in frustration.

“My entire team won’t even give it their all in school work.” She whined to herself, aware that Blake could hear her either way.

The black bow twitched, which in response Blake turned around, meeting Adam’s gaze.

He mouthed something along the lines of “meet me after school” and Blake just gave him a sly smile in response.

**Author's Note:**

> i was told that big paragraphs scared away readers so i hope they arent too big. i dont know how this formatted on mobile D:


End file.
